vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
122402-morning-coffee-213-the-how-its-done-edition
Content ---- ---- Yeah, I saw I had a bunch of unspent points. Now to try and remember what everything is for. I hate to say it, but WoW has made me really lazy and forgetful. The best part of WoW is also the worst part ... I don't have to actually think in order to play. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- Fenzy Espers* Fixed, and I don't think so, not anymore. Unless you need to solo stuff that doesn't straight up 1 or 2 shot you. Telestrike is mobile now, so there's no real reason to use psy frenzy over it. Semi Offtopic, I turned 1/4th of a century old today. Not sure if happy or mildly worried that I'm getting older. | |} ---- They are more than just decorations. The Transport ships are fully functional. Well, they don't fly... or take you anywhere. But you can enter them, close your eyes and say out loud "Wooosh". | |} ---- ---- ---- Happy Birthday FranBunny. I remember being only a quarter of a century old, it was almost a decade ago. | |} ---- Yeah, that *might* be it ... but I'd rather think terrible thought about some terrible person. :lol: And for Fran! | |} ---- I'm closer to half a century than to 1/4 century. Stop worrying about getting old. Makes the rest of us feel ancient. :P Oh and: Happy Birthday (on friday the 13th... o_0) | |} ---- ---- Goober :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Reinforced thermoplastic shoulder pads designed to absorb more energy during a crash!! (brought to you by Protostar!) | |} ---- Truth. | |} ---- ---- ---- Happy Birthday Fran! Don't worry about getting older. It's vastly underrated, I think. I think I've enjoyed 25-30 more than I enjoyed 15-25. | |} ---- That's beautiful, I want. | |} ---- ---- :blink: Doesn't get any more hand-to-hand than Warrior or hand to spinal cord than Stalker. Unless you wanted to heal. Medics are arguably melee range healers. I queue specifically for the daily and whatever else is on my "to get gold list". That second category is now just Space Madness. Once I get gold on that I'll likely just do daily+random. Thanks for breakfast Tex! Sorry I wasn't chatting much the WSRP channel was being very chatty last night so I was bouncing between my "RP-only" and "Guild" tabs to follow both convo's. Happy Birthday Fran! I'm getting close to the half-century mark myself. Dragged Cirindle, Kandi and Seeger along on Infestation then knocked Rage Logic off the "to get gold" list. No new ships last night :(. I have Space Madness in the cross-hairs. Hit up the NW dailies. The inventory issue is wandering into crisis territory so I might need to dub one of my 15's as a temporary bank alt until the alleged costuming improvements land. What to do tonight? PI (and LotD?) are hosting another PUG warparty... forgot to grab that daily when it popped up earlier in the week, oops. Good chance I'll be down for running at least the daily VSH. The Drunken Boulder (Brutzkrieg Boulderbrew) is holding a Grand Opening for their newly renovated upstairs lounge. (on Friday the 13th? What could possibly go wrong?) Weekend plans are still up in the air. I have vague plans to work on grinding up some crafting levels on my Exile toons. If I'm feeling exceptionally brave I'll queue up for PBG's or Vet. Adv. :huh: | |} ---- Some people just can't start the day without a boiled goat head. Vic is just one of those people. | |} ---- ---- Really? This isn't what your water cooler looks like? What is it supposed to look like? The best part is that I have, in fact, actually had Jamaican mannish water made with a goat's head. And, in actuality, it's really good! Maybe it was because I got it at a restaurant here in America and not in a collection barrel in Jamaica, but it's really fantastic. There's nothing else quite like it. | |} ---- Yep! Infestation was a good time last night :) While waiting for Seeger to return after we got gold for the shiphand, Kitty and Spouse showed off their costumes and shamed me into doing something about my wardrobe :D Which as it turned out was a great thing! New clothes always makes a girl feel special :wub: | |} ---- I have 2 Warriors 43 Draken and 24 Human for some reason it just doesn't click with me like fantasy ones do. I've also deleted 30+ Stalkers. Also just didn't click. Also have a 32 Medic same deal. Deleted a 30 SS in the past too And hate Pet Classes so Never got far on Engi. No idea what to do. I dunno. *shrug* | |} ---- Id say make sure you give them a try, class playstyles change rather dramaticly once you get certain abilities/Tiers of abilities. I though SS would be where it was at for me, Im now up to 32 on my Engi, and am NEVER looking back, so much fun. Also Engineer bots i wouldnt consider "pets" they are just extensions of you, There is little to no management of them, you summon them, and cast off GCD abilities. Its no different then any other aiblities. They do aggro a lil bit, but its NOWHERE near as bad as it used to be and their pathing is halfway decent now. My advice, Keep going on them and try them out till you get a good ways in, don't just delete them right away. ^_^ Edit: My engi was rather fun once i got to the point where i no longer need a spammable builder. Cast 1-2 abilties then never have to worry about volatility again. | |} ---- Having now tried an Engineer, I can say two things: Your pets are barely pets (they're sort of mini-helpers whose natural help is far dwarfed by the activated ability they leave on your bar) You don't even need the bots to be effective Give everything a whirl. Let your mind go free, my brother. I love my warrior, even though it's a lot different from the arms warrior I played in WoW. | |} ---- ---- Yeah same here, Granok 15 and Mechari 3. To be fair there have been some changes to the class since I last played it so I need to give it another shot... but probably not until I get my Medic and Engineer to 50 and probably after I do the same with my Spellslinger. Totally fair. Hope your Esper experience is good. I just recently levelled mine to 50 and had a blast with her. Oh I definitely have a problem. I have yet to find any game that does men's clothes well. Or maybe I just hate shopping for my own clothes. I love costuming systems so much I implemented one for an NWN persistent world. Release was delayed about three days because I was "testing" it :lol: | |} ---- You don't like my new blue threads? ._. | |} ---- Uhm... Let's just say I notice women more than men? :ph34r: I haven't really tried in WS. Maybe when I work on Pykke. Or the male Aurin that I'm desperately trying not to roll. <_< (If they ever let us add more character slots I'm so doooooooomed). | |} ---- ---- Damnit, John, I get all done up for a night on the town, you could at least ACT like you notice! I put so much effort in! Why don't I just go out and run STL in a cardboard box! Is that what you want? It wouldn't matter, would it, because you don't find me attractive anymore! *cry* | |} ---- ---- ---- By whom? Enigma again? | |} ---- Don't know. Just that it was a realm first. | |} ---- ---- ---- Don't you kind of need a scarf, and a beard? | |} ---- Aurin can't have beards, which make me really sad. Had another chest piece that actually had a scarf, but I liked the print and style of this vest better :P | |} ---- Aurin males can't. Aurin females do what ever they want. | |} ---- WTH! | |} ---- That's okay, hipsters often can't grow beards. That's why the other half of the hipster crowd that can have to go full lumberjack to make up for them. | |} ---- ---- Lolz! Shush you! Just to prove that I'm right, I will do them backwards tonight!! I went and made a costume late last night!! You'll see it tonight! (Hope you don't mind, I borrowed some ideas from you) ((Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery....right?)) :wub: | |} ---- Lmao! Yay!! I can't wait to see it! I don't mind you borrowing my ideas at all. I will be borrowing some of Plasma's ideas as well LOL (hope he doesn't mind) And yes, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery :) | |} ---- ---- I saw her tweets about it. For you all who don't follow her on Twitter or just refuse to use Twitter :wacko: here is her tweet. https://twitter.com/Doomkittyentity/status/565956094548115456 She is also getting QSR to stream the fashion gala on the 21st. Should be lots of fun! | |} ---- Passed it on to Parthenia. :D | |} ---- ---- Who dropped him on EU? | |} ---- Codex Per TimeTravel on Twiter: https://twitter.com/CRB_Timetravel/status/566316527368941568 | |} ---- Just as a question.... Enigma has a Friday morning raid team? | |} ---- ---- Yep. Right before the changes to DS40 that turned it into DS20, Enigma killed Avatus. That leaves them as the only guild to have ever completed 40 man Datascape. Recently, they world-firsted Avatus 20 man, and I guess Codex followed right behind on EU. They've got my respect. People thought it couldn't be done. Enigma got it done. They're more hardcore than any other raid team I know of. However, with Datascape now being a 20 man raid instead, it ought to be a little easier to digest for smaller guilds. At the very least, the logistics get MUCH easier because your 20 man GA team can walk straight into Datascape, instead of needing to run two GA teams that combine into one DS team. | |} ---- Not sure. I was looking to see if I could find their raid times, but they are not listed. I think they got Avatus down a couple days ago, but they have not put anything in their recruitment thread about it yet. | |} ---- Well, that's cool for them, to be certain. Does that not seem a little ... I dunno ... odd, to anyone else that no other team has *ever* managed to beat a Raid in all this time? I mean, I'm sure they're very good players (obviously), but to me (at least) that speaks of a huge problem with the content, when it's been all these months and NO ONE ELSE has done it? | |} ---- There are other guilds who are progressing through DS but at a much slower rate and don't have the realm firsts. | |} ---- Oh, I am sure there are. And I wasn't really talking about realm firsts ... I'm talking about realm (read: game) ONLY. Wildstar has been out how long now? Eight months? And no one else has managed to beat this content? Heh. That is ... special. Either they are really, really good (obviously) and everyone else sucks - or they are really, really dedicated to the point that other groups can't even hope to equal. Either way, it just strikes me as weird that this far in, with so many "hardcore" players, that no one else has done it. | |} ---- A big factor has been the Roster Boss. The other issue is that Datascape just never got the testing it should have because allegedly Carbine doesn't have the testing staff to field a 40-man raid team. If I had to guess that was probably one of the big factors that convinced them to respin DS as a 20-man instance. | |} ---- Hey, I'm on that train that the normal and vet content was very casual-accessible, but Datascape? Datascape had #hardcore all over the video. It's why people came. Not weird at all that it was too hardcore for the modern raider. Apparently, people forgot that hardcore raiding comes with hardcore drama and hardcore scheduling and hardcore logistics.... etc.... And DS is HARD, a real glass-cutter. We'll probably see Avatus dropping to guilds like Diplomacy soon and it'll hopefully be on farm by the time the new raid is released with Drop 5 (tentatively). New itemization makes gearing, especially for the slew of DPS you need, a lot easier, and attunement's been made a lot easier since you left (including the inclusion of a 100% drop called a Pristine Genesis Key from Ohmna, which completely skips it, meaning raiding guilds can very quickly attune alts). Drop 4 is going to probably grease those wheels. But no, I've seen Datascape videos (it's the one thing I'll actually watch on Twitch besides 0-50). Datascape doesn't joke around. It's the endgame raid, and it's harder than anything I've ever seen in an MMORPG. And I played FFXI, EVE, and raided the old 40 man content in WoW. Datascape's the creme de la creme. I'm looking forward to getting attuned one day and seeing the inside. Feida and his merry men in the Veil have offered to work with us in our alliance with BDS in case anyone wants to be attuned and work on some raids. I'm still deep on my housing and not even through attunement on Seeger, but reports are that Datascape is about the same level of difficulty, if a bit easier with the logistical issues and half the chances of someone screwing up (with half the players). It sounds like fun! Yeah, Datascape but a massive lead wall in between the men and the boys when they talked about hardcore raiding. I think people got a pretty big dose of reality when it comes to 40 man groups when they started trying to field a team that large. And, honestly, I don't think anything I ever saw in my 40 man days in WoW was in Datascape's league. | |} ---- You know, I never thought of it that way. Leave it up to Tex to come back and insert rationalization in my game! :huh: EDITED: because Vic and Plasma pretty much said it all. | |} ---- Yeah, I ain't a raider and I certainly wouldn't presume to call for nerfs to content I really have no interest in doing. And I'm certainly not trying to slight anyone's efforts. I mean, if that's the life you want to lead, knock yourself out. It just seems like EIGHT MONTHS in and only one, single group has managed to beat the Endgame ... just seems, I dunno, wrong to me. And yeah, I get the "hardcore is hardcore" thing. But much like Warplots (has anyone seen those yet?), if I were a designer on the best content in the game, and a grand total of 40 people (out of however many players) got to see my work, I'd be sort of hurt. Well, maybe with all the changes in place, other teams will have a better shot. /shrug | |} ---- I think there are multiple factors that combined to make DS40 *really hard* First is simply logistics as Vic mentioned. With GA being 20 person and DS being 40 person, you had to run two different teams through GA, and then try to combine them into a single team to do DS. Even if all of your players are able to show up for every raid ever, that's still tough on the scheduling. Most guilds that were trying ended up with 3-4 GA teams that then tried to blend together to form a single DS40 team - again, for no other reason than trying to get 40 busy adults online at the same time for any length of time on a regular basis is, well, challenging. Second is attrition and the additional attunement required. Imagine you get your GA team all the way through and they're ready for DS. Now, while you're waiting for your second GA team (which can't have any alts, remember, because you need all 40 people) to catch up, something happens and some of the players from your first team can't play. Maybe they get married, get a new job, get deployed overseas, whatever. So now those 20 people you had ready to go are more like 15, and you have to refill that half as well. The third is just my opinion and is a contentious topic. But something I have noticed as my own guild has been doing the veteran dungeons and dipping our toes into GA is that Wildstar's gameplay in this top-end content is *very* demanding in terms of focus and reaction time. Once we figured out how to manage the fights, and perfected our strategies, what we found is that there were a portion of our guildmates who just had more trouble in terms of interrupting in time or getting out of the red than others. This doesn't make them bad people at all, and we did (and still do) everything we can to help get them through the content, but the reality is that what's "challenging" for many of us is "super-hard" for these folks. Whether that's due to the systems they're running Wildstar on, their network connections, their hand-eye coordination, or whatever is hard to say. But there's a gameplay barrier in place for the hardest fights, and I'm going to go on record that it really does exist and it does prevent guilds from progressing as quickly as they might like. I am NOT advocating in any way that the game's content needs to be substantially changed, however. I for one am not a fan of easy-mode gameplay, and the consequences of easing up on telegraphs or interrupts would be ugly no matter what approach was taken. At best it would divide the playerbase along "gear score" lines, and introduce more of a culture of elitism than the game has today. At worst it would end up driving away a chunk of the game's players. From all the solutions that have been proposed on these forums I have yet to see one that didn't have some bad consequences that would come with it, and so the best option might be simply to maintain the status quo, and accept that top-end Wildstar is Hard with a capital H, and that people with slower reaction times (again, for whatever reason) are going to suffer. But the demanding gameplay does slow guilds down, and it does also contribute to burnout and subscriber bounce. Anyway, DS20 seems much more approachable than DS40 ever did, and so I think that particular change is going to be a good thing for the game moving forward. | |} ---- Perhaps I am old-fashioned, but I find it kind of refreshing that it's taken this long for people to beat the topmost challenges in the game. I have fond memories of many games where it took years after launch for most people to reach and beat the top-end content, and I think that's healthy as long as the rest of the game has enough to it to keep people interested when they're not raiding. If I ran an MMO, I'd much rather want to have subscriber retention numbers in the 12-18 month range, than have everyone "finishing" my game in six months and leaving to go play something else. | |} ---- Well, sure, but seems like there should/could be a happier medium in there, somewhere. And not to put too fine a point on it, but I am certain that the "wall between the men and boys" is one very, very, very VERY big reason why the population is in the state that it's in. Hard is fine. A long haul is fine. What is obviously not fine is making a wall high, then cover it with oil, then coat it in Teflon, then sprinkle shards of glass all over it. Wildstar is a beautiful game, with content and community for pretty much every type of player. What Wildstar is not, is a friendly game for people who like to achieve but can't dedicate their lives to achieving. That's not "hardcore" to me. Hardcore would be trial and error, then enlightenment, then eventual success. It's the "eventual" part that the game is (obviously) seriously lacking. Again, that's from a non-Raider who just cares about the long-term success of the game. | |} ---- Yeah, this is EXACTLY what I was thinking, but I'm trying to not use my free time here being overly confrontational. :lol: And again, hopefully by compounding the changes, the smaller teams and the population spike, things will change. Hopefully. | |} ---- Instead WIldstar hemorrhaged raid guilds because the content was too inaccessible and takes too long to clear. The fact that only one guild cleared 40 man DS is not a compliment to the game, just the opposite actually. | |} ---- If you weren't confrontational, you wouldn't be Tex. I have never quite understood the idea that just because we like this game we must be extra sugar sweet about everything. Sometimes we have to give Wildstar some tough love. And with that, I'm going to head home and write bug reports. I have been informed that there are quite a few boots that cause a mechari's knees to disappear. | |} ---- Well, to be honest, it's because every time we DON'T sugar-coat things and play kissy-kiss, then someone gets banned (usually me or Scott) or the thread gets locked or Mod-Nuked from Orbit. :lol: I always got the feeling that some of the Dev Team knew what was happening but were likewise afraid to say anything, for much the same reasons. Ah, no matter. Apparently the "lights went on" over there in the last three months and they'll hopefully stay on long enough for the game to recover. | |} ---- To be totally fair, I don't think the people running Vet Dungeons are the ones leaving en masse because of difficulty. I distinctly recall them leaving en masse because they would run veteran dungeons for a week without an upgrade, knowing that rolling the wrong runeslots would make this one piece of gear they needed (which they could ONLY get from a gold medal run) completely worthless. Certainly it wasn't the difficulty of DS, just how much grind it would take to get there. I don't blame them for that. That's been largely corrected though. Drop 4's itemization includes huge doses of main stats, a token system if what you need isn't dropping, rerollable runeslots and runes of more varieties in with each element, gold rewards having a chance to drop in everything (essentially, everything is in one loot list now, gold medaling just gives you three shots at winning instead of two or one), an additional tier of gearing below vet adventures and an addtional tier of gearing in the dungeons. Attunement's also changed a lot, with the dungeon phase now checking for bronze instead of gold. World bosses now all give a title, and the world boss phase checks for how many titles you have, which makes it completely retroactive. That's all been a huge relief for everyone who derided this game as Grindstar. | |} ---- ---- Hey, the game's been doing pretty well since Drop 3. Numbers started to turn around about December, it's been getting steadily better, but Drop 4 has really been a population boom. The biggest thing Wildstar has to fight now is the Internet. There's a knowledge lag, so Wildstar's reputation might not recover for months completely. At least it's on the upswing. We've got a lot of new players who said public opinion was what was keeping them out of the game, but new coverage changed their minds. The challenge for people like myself and Cerinde is sweeping as many of those as we can into the guild to get them acclimated. | |} ---- The community has been working hard to let people know, on social media, how the game has changed. However, there are still those people out there that will put it down no matter what is said. The influx of new and returning people lately has been a good thing. The community has really stepped up to make them feel welcomed. That will go a long way to turning others around. Along with trying to get people to join us in our guild, Vic and I have been letting people know that we are available to help them, even if they join another guild. Again, it all boils down to community. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, this is the wall I hit. I came into the game with a dozen people. After one whole month, it was down to me and one other guy. Out of the DOZENS of founding members of the Saddles, who is left? There is just no way I can convince anyone who has played, to play again. I've sent invites, I've told them about the trial. Deaf ears. They came, the saw, they ran screaming back to WoW and will not be pulled back, no matter what. :( | |} ---- It's improved pretty drastically since last June. Sometimes, I wonder if not having people around has softened some of the people in PUGs who used to scream L2P whenever someone died. Every time a new player shows up and says hello, they're welcomed by a half dozen people. Nobody trolls the RPers, at least not that I've seen in the open world. People have been doing their best to learn, give advice, slide people into new guilds. This community is probably the best of all the servers of all the MMOs I've ever played, and I hope it stays that way as the game recovers. This is a game where people need to feel welcome and valued, because it's not as much fun to be out there on your own and it's hard to learn by trial-and-error in queues without attracting some kind of rager. This game really needs that MMO in the genre name. Heh, I've been doing pretty well on that front lately. Having the free 10 day trial is helping a lot to attract people to try the game that wouldn't before. MMORPGs have momentum. WoW got its momentum from WoD, Wildstar needs to keep theirs going because a game recovering its population simply gathers more population by sheer inertia. | |} ---- Unfortunately, we can't drag them back, kicking and screaming, to show them how it is now. I had several people, I have played games with for the past 10 years, who started playing on release with me. They all lasted about a month. I am the only one left. I know how you feel. I bounced around a little till I decided to join the Blazing Saddles. Now I have found a home. I just wish I could make people see the game from my eyes. *shrug | |} ---- Patience is the virtue. I keep up my own little PR campaign, doing what I can. :) If you don't let it go away, people will come around. Nobody posts WoW snippets or news on Facebook, but I post Wildstar's now and then. It works. It also helps that a healthy chunk of my friends opted to play ESO. There's a bit of disillusion in their camp. | |} ---- I think my problem is my friends DID see the game through my eyes. :( I freely admit to being fairly critical of a good many things here, while simultaneously being a huge fan. But it takes a certain level of investment to be able to enjoy a game like this, warts and all. Having been in Beta for almost a year prior to Launch, I wanted to know that my time and efforts weren't wasted. So I was a huge fanboy/cheerleader even when I saw the writing on the wall. At some point, I waffled from cheerleader to critic, due to what I saw as wasted potential on a monumental scale. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh. Maybe I should have left sooner. :lol: One thing I can say for certain, I knew Vic was the only man for the Guildmaster job once I had decided to go. He's done remarkable work, and I've never been more proud of someone I've never actually met. ;) | |} ---- I do the Twitter thing. But most of the people I know on there are either playing WildStar or have tried it and won't come back just yet. Most of them are waiting for the PvP changes. I won't do FB - that's for my family and non-gaming friends. | |} ---- If only hindsite was 20/20 ......... Vic is a wonderful GM! I have never been in a guild that is run by such a laid back, fun, friendly person. I suspect Parth has a lot to do with it, she is just absolutely delightful to be around :) | |} ---- ---- What stained Wildstar for my old guild was attitude (Frost) and some particularly noxious customer service ("so sad, too bad") that frankly still lingers. Even when they were having roster issues in WoW and getting discouraged Wildstar was not going to be an option because of those experiences. They've very recently formed an alliance and are progressing through Highmaul and having a blast. Even if Attunement was only Pyralos just because it still exists if I suggested they come back here the answer would be a resounding "Oh Hell NO". WoW fun, WS frustration. | |} ---- It takes a community to raise a guild. Cerinde came into the guild not really knowing how to move forward. Don't let her fool you, she's been on a massive recruiting drive ever since and has been a huge member of our little community herself. While I've been trying to find enough time to play just to work on the Shadowcaster, she's been out there running content, keeping everyone engaged. Vanica has also been a huge help. Khandi's been extremely active herself all over the forums. Mythilt's been willing to run just about anything, his level nonwithstanding. The entire guild really tries to be helpful, gracious, and welcoming because we all know it will come back to us in the end when we are. I mean, Cerinde was just a person in Coffee who needed a guild. A little kindness and an open hand in this game can net you one of the best officers a GM could ask for. Sometimes it does mean my attunement will take longer because I don't focus on it. And I've run a LOT of normal STLs, KVs, and Hycrests. I run a lot of Nurseries I don't need and Black Focuses I've already completed. There are two things, though, I don't think everyone understands. First, doing that has made a lot of people's gaming experience better, and that is a kind of feeling you can only get from having probably developed the content people enjoy. I feel like part of a development team, sometimes, it's very gratifying knowing that I'm essentially part of the content. The other is that, it doesn't matter if I don't need it. One of the deep abiding lessons of this game is that 50 STL runs in a row with the people you love to run with is better than a single run of something you need with four strangers, even if you win. The latter is just another link in a chain, part of a grind, while the former has been an absolute pleasure every time we run. I don't think I can get this anywhere else. I've certainly never had a guild operate this much like its own little community before. It's just been absolutely worthwhile to be around with everyone. In any case, one major thing it's done is make a lot of the more common criticisms of the game far less relevant for me personally. I'm not often worried about dungeon queues or not getting people for world content. We swap AMPs, decor, and schematics freely, so I rarely even drop by the CX anymore to buy anything. I'm never alone in the game world, never far from someone who wants to go out and do something. I guess you could say the community makes this game great, but then again, it's an MMORPG. I daresay that, instead, this is how a game community should be in an MMORPG. It's the communities in the other games I played that weren't what they should be. All I can hope is that, through determination, continued development, and better news, Wildstar will build on that foundation. God only knows Timetravel's been very vocal lately about upcoming PVP changes and he seems pretty serious about making it all work. I mean, if PVP gets a shot in the arm the way the casual PVE scene got one from Drop 4, I think this will be Wildstar's year. | |} ---- ---- True facts, I was going to main Dominion before Tex contacted me to take over the Saddles as GM. That's right, Trajan Spenser was going to be my main. Sorry Trajan, the light of day must seem like a million miles away... | |} ---- I'm just thankful for things like Killroy that give me the chance to understand when you guys are yelling at me. :) Never going to begrudge those that play what they want, just a little irritated that the factions still don't work together at the end of the story. | |} ---- Now I just feel guilty for leaving When I was running Skullkickers. >_<; | |} ---- I have terrible luck over on Dominion. I was starting to warm up to the idea of a guild again when Typrop got sick. I think one of my big issues with guilds as far as RP is that I'm really not Super Dominion. I'm for a Mechari guild, or a Draken Guild. The local lore more than the entire group. I think a lot of Chua are probably like that. Chua first, Dominion second. Chua players? Give me some insight. | |} ---- I saw they left Skullkickers and started a new Guild is Skullkickers still a thing? Or are they lost to a bygone era? | |} ---- You are here because of Mechari feet? I would like to know more.... =p | |} ---- ---- One of the Devs let it slip that there was a thread trying to get the feet changed. As enamored as I was with mechari, it was akin to telling a kid that they were about to torch Disneyland. It's kinda silly in hindsight, and I doubt that they would have changed the model so drastically at that stage, but it put a fire under my behind to get my opinion known. | |} ---- I dont think its around, my medic is.guidless now, but id be willing to help restart it. Did you at least try to play Jacosta again? | |} ---- No, I'll give her a whirl tonight though who knows maybe it's a race/class combo issue. Her name is Keraya Skulltaker now. | |} ---- You changed some stuff on your plot it looks like. That or I just never saw it at the very end. | |} ---- I was working on it til the day I left. Haven't touched it since I came back. I was working on that coliseum last | |} ---- ---- Oh haha, I was playing a joke at feet fetishes. Nice to know though, they can use it. | |} ---- I'm fresh out of humor. Yea it's minor in a way, but the way mechari stand is part of them. You don't take Draken tails away even though it modifies all pants and coats, the same is true of mechari heels. | |} ---- They are not around so far as I've seen. Typrop started another guild called Red Bastion and that lasted a few months, but Ty left not that long ago and I haven't heard anything about RB since then. | |} ---- ---- ---- Did they ever put a barber shop in so I can change her hair? | |} ---- You were going to quit without giving your badass, chua hating Drakken warrior a try. wth Scott. ... | |} ---- Yea just go to thr costume vender, top right its called chop shop. Can 100% change her like character creation | |} ---- Yes they did. And, I feel you on the City of Titans thing, I was a city of villains beta tester. Hmm she looks familiar....hmm who could it be? | |} ---- Wilco! Do you guys work on attunement with them or are they expected to be attuned first? | |} ----